Captivated
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Namjoon seorang fotografer yang tinggal sendiri di Los Angeles, California. Hidupnya baik-baik saja dengan melakukan pekerjaan memotret banyak model. Kemudian adik tirinya datang menawarkan pekerjaan untuk sebuah pemotretan. Dan siapa yang tahu Namjoon akan bertemu dengan sosok yang berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya? / NamJin, MonJin, BL, AU.


**Captivated**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Namjoon seorang fotografer yang tinggal sendiri di Los Angeles, California. Hidupnya baik-baik saja dengan melakukan pekerjaan memotret banyak model. Kemudian adik tirinya datang menawarkan pekerjaan untuk sebuah pemotretan. Dan siapa yang tahu Namjoon akan bertemu dengan sosok yang berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya? / NamJin, MonJin, BL, AU. Warn! Rate M for sexual tension.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction. Rate M for sexual tension.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Captivated**

Namjoon memasukkan kamera kesayangannya ke dalam tas kemudian setelah dia selesai dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan peregangan singkat untuk otot punggungnya yang kaku.

Terdengar bunyi _'krek'_ nyaring saat Namjoon meluruskan punggungnya dan dia mengeluarkan desahan puas. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri untuk sedikit relaksasi dan lagi-lagi, suara derakan tulang itu kembali terdengar.

Namjoon memang lelah, kelelahan lebih tepatnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan proyek pemotretan besar-besaran yang bahkan menghabiskan waktu hingga sepuluh hari penuh di empat lokasi berbeda.

Dan sekarang, setelah projek besarnya selesai, Namjoon berniat mengambil cuti panjang untuk liburan. Memberikan semacam hiburan untuk dirinya yang penat dan juga mengumpulkan semangat kerjanya yang menguap karena pekerjaan besarnya belakangan ini.

Namjoon sedang sibuk melipat _tripod_ kameranya ketika dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu studio pribadinya.

"Aku sudah selesai bekerja untuk sekarang. Hubungi asistenku jika ingin membuat janji." sahut Namjoon tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk ke studionya.

"Bahkan jika itu untukku, _Hyung_?"

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket kulit coklat dan hiasan bulu berwarna putih di sekeliling leher dan ujung lengan jaket tengah berada di dalam studionya.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" ujar Namjoon kaget. Dia tidak percaya adik tirinya yang tinggal di Korea akan berada di sini, di Los Angeles, California.

Jungkook tersenyum, dia melangkah dengan ringan menghampirj Namjoon yang masih terpaku. "Hai, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Namjoon, berjalan menghampiri adiknya dan memberinya pelukan.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Namjoon dan mengusap-usap punggung kokoh kakaknya. "Aku dimutasi ke sini. Sekarang aku editor di sini."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, "Benarkah? Itu hebat."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Lalu, apa kau menemuiku untuk reuni keluarga?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Karena biasanya Jungkook hanya mencarinya jika adiknya itu membutuhkan sesuatu dari Namjoon.

Jungkook tertawa dengan menggemaskan, "Kau sangat mengenalku."

"Yah, tentu. Apa kali ini, _lil' bro_?"

Jungkook tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya yang hanya berlapis sebuah kaus katun berwarna abu-abu. "Aku ingin meminta jasamu untuk pemotretan."

"Pemotretan apa?"

"Produk pakaian dalam." jawab Jungkook santai.

Namjoon mengerang pelan, "Pakaian dalam? _No_."

"Ah, _wae_ ~?" ujar Jungkook merengek.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk Victoria Secret, Kook. Aku masih mual melihat wanita berpakaian dalam dan mendengar kikikan mengerikan mereka."

Namjoon menghela napas lelah dan meneruskan pekerjaannya merapikan kamera dan segala atributnya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Siapa yang bilang ini pemotretan pakaian dalam wanita?"

Gerakan Namjoon terhenti seketika. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap adiknya yang tengah tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menyeringai, dia tahu kakaknya mulai tertarik akan tawarannya. "Ini pemotretan untuk produk Calvin Klein. Dan tentunya kau tahu pakaian dalam Calvin Klein diperuntukkan untuk kaum Adam." Jungkook menepuk bahu kakaknya, "Dan aku sangat tahu seleramu, Kak. Modelnya orang Asia, Korea Selatan lebih tepatnya."

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, menatap Jungkook yang memasang senyum polos.

"Sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau kau sangat tidak cocok dengan segala atribut polos yang melekat di wajahmu?"

"Oh, kau selalu mengatakan itu, _Brother_."

* * *

Namjoon itu _gay_. Ya, dia mengakui itu. Dan sialnya adik tirinya yang kurang ajar itu mengetahui fakta itu. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Jungkook juga tahu seperti apa selera kesukaan Namjoon. Ya, Namjoon suka pria Korea yang manis dan terlihat keibuan.

Jika kalian bertanya darimana Jungkook tahu, jawabannya adalah dari hasil observasinya sendiri. Kadang, anak itu akan sangat menyeramkan jika dia sudah mulai menyelidiki dan terobsesi pada sesuatu.

Jungkook sangat mengenal kelemahan Namjoon akan pria Korea yang manis. Dan dengan pengetahuan itu, dia benar-benar berhasil membuat Namjoon menurutinya untuk melakukan pemotretan _brand_ pakaian dalam yang Jungkook minta.

Namjoon meminta pemotretan itu dilakukan di studio pribadinya dan Namjoon sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengatur _set_ untuk itu di studionya.

Jungkook tidak banyak berkomentar, dia hanya mengangguk setuju dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Namjoon.

Dan karena itulah di sinilah Namjoon sekarang, mengatur posisi barang-barang yang nantinya akan digunakan dalam _set_. Untuk foto pertama Namjoon akan memotret sang model di atas sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih dengan tambahan mantel bulu besar yang juga berwarna putih yang dibentangkan di permukaan sofa.

Untuk pose kedua, Namjoon mengatur _background set_ berwarna gelap dan pencahayaan yang sesuai. Dan untuk yang ketiga, Namjoon berencana untuk mendiskusikannya dulu dengan sang model.

Ngomong-ngomong soal model, dimana model yang dijanjikan Jungkook itu?

Namjoon melirik arlojinya, sekarang sudah jam 11 dan seharusnya model itu sudah berada di sini.

Apa dia terlambat?

Namjoon berdecak, dia benci orang yang tidak menghargai waktu.

Namjoon bergerak dan hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jungkook namun dia terhenti saat mendengar ketukan halus di pintu studionya. Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri pintu studionya dan membukanya.

Dan astaga, siapakah sosok cantik yang berdiri di depan pintunya ini?

Sosok itu tersenyum ragu-ragu, "Hai, aku Seokjin Kim." sosok itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, "Aku model untuk pemotretan kali ini."

Namjoon terdiam, matanya meneliti penampilan modelnya dari atas ke bawah. Modelnya yang bernama Seokjin itu memakai _sweater_ berwarna putih gading dengan panjang lengan yang membungkus separuh telapak tangannya, _skinny jeans_ hitam, sepatu berwarna _dark brown_ , dan juga _backpack_ yang tersandang dengan manis di bahunya. Seokjin memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang dengan poni tebal yangmenutupi dahi, kulit mulus, pipi gembil, dan bibir gemuk yang merona alami seperti bongkahan _marshmallow_.

Secara keseluruhan, Seokjin itu tipe Namjoon sekali.

 _ **Sialan**_.

.

.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau ditemani beberapa _make-up artist_?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "Apa anda lupa? Konsep foto ini adalah natural, dan aku sudah mendapat sedikit _make-up_ sebelum aku tiba di sini."

Namjoon terdiam, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya yang sepertinya terlalu terpesona akan sosok Seokjin sehingga melupakan detail pekerjaannya.

Namjoon berdehem keras, "Lalu pakaiannya?"

" Oh, aku sudah membawanya di sini." ujar Seokjin seraya menggerakkan _backpack_ nya.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Masuklah."

Seokjin menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih dan berjalan masuk ke dalam studio Namjoon.

"Kau belum memberi tahukan namamu." ujar Seokjin seraya menatap Namjoon yang sibuk menyalakan lampu-lampu sorot.

Namjoon berbalik menatap Seokjin, "Namjoon, Namjoon Kim."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Mohon bantuannya, Namjoon." Seokjin menatap sekeliling, "Dimana aku harus melepaskan pakaianku?"

Namjoon tersedak, "A-apa?"

" _Well_ , aku harus melepaskan pakaianku, kan? Ini kan pemotretan pakaian dalam."

Namjoon berdehem, dia menuding sudut ruang studio yang diberikan partisi berupa tirai lipat dari anyaman bambu yang dilukis. "Di sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan _bathrobe_ juga."

Seokjin berjalan ke arah tirai lipat itu dan setelah dia berada di baliknya, Seokjin mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Dan sialnya, tirai itu memamg tidak terlalu tinggi dan Namjoon masih bisa melihat kepala dan sedikit bahu Seokjin yang terekspos.

Kulit Seokjin terlihat begitu halus dan Namjoon mulai penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika lidahnya menyusuri kulit mulus itu.

Namjoon menampar pipinya sendiri saat lintasan pikiran liar itu menginvasi pikirannya. Sial, dia harus fokus karena ini pekerjaan. Dia tidak boleh terpesona pada modelnya.

"Aku sudah siap, dimana pemotretannya akan dilakukan?"

Suara halus Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon. Namjoon memperhatikan sosok Seokjin yang memakai _bathrobe_ dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seokjin tidak terlalu merapatkan _bathrobe_ nya sehingga Namjoon bisa melihat dada Seokjin yang mengintip dari sela _bathrobe_ nya. Dada Seokjin terlihat begitu lembut dan halus.

Astaga, Tuhan, tolong kuatkan Namjoon.

* * *

Pemotretan itu berjalan dengan semestinya. Seokjin adalah model dengan keindahan alami dan professional. Bahkan Namjoon tidak perlu terlalu banyak memberi arahan padanya. Mereka mulai dengan pemotretan di atas sofa panjang. Seokjin berbaring di sana dengan bersandar pada bantal-bantal sofa. Kulit Seokjin terlihat sangat cocok saat bersanding dengan mantel bulu berwarna putih.

Seokjin meletakkan sebelah tangannya di sebelah wajahnya dan tangan yang satu lagi di pinggulnya. Namjoon memotret beberapa kali dan Seokjin bergeser, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan berbaring miring, sementara tangan yang lainnya dia letakkan di depan perutnya.

Namjoon berdehem, perhatiannya benar-benar teralihkan karena kulit mulus Seokjin yang terlihat amat sangat menggoda.

"Apa aku harus berganti pakaian dalam?" bisik Seokjin. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan memainkan bagian pinggang pakaian dalam yang dikenakan olehnya.

Namjoon terpaku, pandangannya terfokus pada gerakan tangan Seokjin yang menjalankan jemarinya di sekitar bagian pinggang satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Deheman berat dikeluarkan Namjoon dan dia menggeleng pelan, "Ya, gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang selanjutnya."

Seokjin mengangguk ceria, dia berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju _backpack_ nya yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Namjoon berada. Dia membuka tasnya dan menarik keluar sebuah pakaian dalam berwarna _nude_ dan kemudian dia melepaskan pakaian dalamnya dan memasukkan satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuhnya itu ke dalam tas.

"Hei!" seru Namjoon karena Seokjin memamerkan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang polos dengan sukarela.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Apa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku hanya berganti celana dalam." sahut Seokjin acuh. Dia membungkuk, semakin menonjolkan bagian bokongnya yang berisi, kemudian memakai pakaian dalam berwarna _nude_ itu.

Namjoon berdehem lagi, berusah melicinkan tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering akibat melihat penampakan tubuh mulus Seokjin. Dia memalingkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk tidak terfokus pada tubuh Seokjin yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya.

Sialan, Namjoon bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai panas tapi dia tidak boleh melakukan apapun. Dia harus professional, harus.

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya setelah dia selesai memakai celana dalam berwarna serupa warna kulit itu. Dia berbalik menatap Namjoon dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

"Dimana pemotretan selanjutnya?" tanyanya polos.

Namjoon terpaku, dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya kala melihat tubuh Seokjin yang hanya terbalut celana dalam berwarna _nude_ itu. Celana itu lebih ketat, lebih memeluk lekukan indah dari bagian belakang tubuh pria dengan kulit mulus itu. Dan sialnya, karena warnanya yang serupa dengan warna kulit, Namjoon justru merasa seperti Seokjin tidak mengenakan apapun saat ini.

Dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak sadar, kalau Seokjin tengah tersenyum miring melihatnya yang terpaku menatapnya. Seokjin bergerak ringan, membalik tubuhnya dan membungkuk, berpura-pura merapikan _backpack_ nya.

Seokjin mendengar hentakan napas tertahan dari belakangnya dan dia tersenyum gembira. Dia melirik ke arah Namjoon yang terpaku menatap bokongnya dan dengan gerakan yang dia buat semenggoda mungkin namun tetap terlihat wajar, Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Namjoon? Dimana pemotretan selanjutnya?" tanya Seokjin.

Seokjin melihat pria dengan profesi sebagai fotografer itu mengerjap kaget, dia menggeleng cepat seraya memejamkan matanya. "Ah ya, maaf. Sekarang berdirilah di sana." Namjoon menuding sebuah _background set_ yang berwarna gelap dan Seokjin segera melangkah ke sana.

Seokjin memasang posisi bersandar di _background set_ dan menatap Namjoon, "Seperti ini?" bisiknya.

Namjoon berdehem dan mengangguk, perlahan mengangkat kameranya. "Ya, sempurna."

Seokjin mulai berpose dan Namjoon mulai memotret. Suara _shutter_ dari kamera Namjoon hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Tapi jika mereka lebih memperhatikan, maka mungkin mereka akan mendengar suara napas tertahan Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum miring, bola matanya bergulir ke arah bagian pangkal paha Namjoon dan dia bisa melihat bagian itu agak menggembung. Sebenarnya Seokjin tahu Namjoon sudah benar-benar terpesona dengannya sejak awal, hanya saja dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon tidak juga menghentikan pemotretan ini dan 'menyerang'nya.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar saat pikiran soal dia dan Namjoon yang bergumul melintasi pikirannya. Suara _shutter_ kamera Namjoon terhenti dan itulah yang membuat Seokjin sadar, dia melepaskan bibir bawahnya dari jepitan giginya untuk menatap Namjoon dan dia melihat Namjoon terpaku.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kenapa?" bisiknya.

Namjoon masih diam, melihat Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dengan pandangan agak menggelap dan wajah sedikit merona benar-benar membuyarkan kepingan akal sehat Namjoon yang memang sudah menipis seiring berjalannya waktu pemotretan.

Seokjin masih memasang wajah polosnya, dia menggerakkan kakinya dan menjalarkan telapak kakinya sendiri ke sepanjang garis betisnya. "Ada apa?" bisiknya lagi.

Namjoon sudah benar-benar nyaris menerjang Seokjin, tapi kepingan akal sehatnya yang terakhir berhasil menyadarkan Namjoon. Dia tidak bisa, biarpun dia sudah benar-benar nyaris gila karena Seokjin, dia tetap tidak boleh melakukan itu di tengah proses bekerjanya.

"Namjoon? Apa pemotretannya sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin seraya berjalan mendekati Namjoon.

Seokjin sudah tiba di sebelah Namjoon yang menatapnya, Seokjin tersenyum, mendekatkan kepalanya. "Namjoon?"

Seokjin bisa melihat mata Namjoon yang menggelap karena kabut nafsu itu semakin menguasainya. Seokjin yakin, dengan satu godaan lagi, maka Namjoon akan luluh seutuhnya padanya.

Maka Seokjin melakukan itu, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus bahu Namjoon lembut. "Namjoon?"

Namjoon menatap jemari Seokjin yang bertengger di bahunya, kemudian matanya kembali menatap mata Seokjin. Mereka diam di posisi itu selama beberapa detik hingga Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutus kontak matanya.

"Pemotretannya sudah selesai. Kau bisa memakai kembali pakaianmu." Namjoon berujar tenang seraya berjalan menuju _laptop_ nya yang berada di meja.

Seokjin terperangah, dia tidak menyangka Namjoon akan menolaknya begitu saja. Dia sudah sangat yakin dia sudah mendapatkan Namjoon dalam kuasanya tadi. Seokjin diam, tapi kemudian dia meraih _backpack_ nya dan berjalan menuju tirai lipat itu untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Sial, ini adalah pertama kalinya godaan Seokjin dimentahkan begitu saja dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, Seokjin segera menyandang _backpack_ nya dan dia melihat Namjoon masih sibuk memeriksa hasil foto-foto tadi.

"Aku akan pergi." Seokjin berujar dengan nada agak kesal. Dia masih kesal godaannya ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, menatapnya yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap seperti ketika dia baru datang tadi. Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ya, terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini."

Seokjin membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Namjoon hanya mengucapkan itu? Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi satu garis tipis kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah agak menghentak.

Seokjin baru saja membuka pintu itu ketika dia merasakan tarikan lembut di lengannya, Seokjin berbalik dan sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara, seseorang sudah melumat bibirnya lebih dulu.

" _Uhm_!" Seokjin memekik dan tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan atas sosok yang sedang melumat bibirnya dengan panas dan kasar.

Sebagai seorang model, Seokjin sudah terbiasa dicium dan dia sendiri mengakui kalau dia adalah salah satu _good kisser_. Tapi sosok yang sedang menciumnya ini benar-benar hebat bahkan dia berhasil membuat Seokjin hanya diam menikmati lumatan itu tanpa bisa membalas.

Seokjin memukul dada bidang sosok yang melumat bibirnya saat dia mulai merasa sesak. Dan sosok itu melepaskan ciuman panasnya, Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat Namjoon sedang menatapnya, atau lebih tepatnya menatap bibirnya yang agak berdenyut. Seokjin yakin bagian itu sudah membengkak karena lumatan sadis Namjoon.

"Aku tidak jatuh begitu saja pada godaan, Seokjin." Namjoon berbisik seraya mengusap bibir bawah Seokjin yang basah dan membengkak dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Seokjin tersentak, masih merasa kepanasan karena ciuman Namjoon dan semakin kepanasan karena bisikan yang diucapkan dengan suara berat itu.

"Aku ini dominan." Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya menatap Seokjin, pandangannya benar-benar dalam dan liar sehingga Seokjin bergidik. Namjoon terlihat seperti hewan liar dan entah kenapa itu membuat Seokjin semakin terbakar. "Aku tidak jatuh pada godaan." Namjoon menyelipkan ibu jarinya ke sela bibir Seokjin yang terbuka, "Karena aku yang akan menggodamu, terus-menerus, hingga kau kehilangan akal sehat dan hanya akan mengingatku."

Seokjin mengerang lembut, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar panas bahkan hanya karena bisikan dari Namjoon. Dia mencengkram lengan atas Namjoon dan merapat padanya dengan penuh kebutuhan.

Namjoon menyeringai, dia melepaskan tangan Seokjin dari tubuhnya dan mendorongnya sedikit. Seokjin yang limbung terlihat agak kesulitan menemukan keseimbangannya kembali dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sabtu malam, jam 10, di sini." bisik Namjoon kemudian dia menutup pintu studionya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang sudah dalam keadaan terangsang hebat.

"Apa? Apa katanya?" gumam Seokjin agak tidak fokus. Dan akhirnya setelah dia sadar Seokjin hanya mampu terdiam, matanya menatap pintu studio Namjoon.

"Oke, kita lihat siapa yang akan benar-benar menggilai salah satu diantara kita." Seokjin berujar kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan studio Namjoon.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahahahah, NamJin sexual tension nih. Hahaha

Ini.. terinspirasi dari hasil group chat yang luar biasa. Sumpah.

Hah.

Semua salah 'alvin klein', salahkan dia. Sumpah.

.

.

.

Eheheh, sudah lama tidak buat yang semacam ini. kuharap tidak aneh dan semoga kalian suka.

Love ya~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extra**

 _ **_Three Days Before The Photoshoot_**_

Seokjin mendorong pintu kaca tebal yang berada di depan sebuah _café_ dan berjalan masuk. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dan akhirnya senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Kaki Seokjin melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri meja tempat sosok itu berada dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di depan sosok itu.

"Jungkook!" sapanya ceria.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, "Seokjin! Hei! Ternyata kau benar-benar pindah ke sini, huh?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan senyum ceria, matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada beberapa foto _polaroid_ yang berserakan di atas meja. "Apa ini?"

"Ah, ini foto-foto keluargaku saat _Thanksgiving_ lalu. Ibuku memberikaannya karena aku memang gemar mengoleksi foto, kau tahu itu kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, dia mulai memperhatikan tiap foto yang ada dan terhenti saat melihat satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya . Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik foto itu, foto itu berisi foto Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum dengan seorang pria yang merangkul bahunya.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook menatap ke arah foto yang ditunjukkan Seokjin, "Kakak tiriku, Namjoon."

"Kakak tirimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, dia fotografer yang cukup terkenal di sini. Kau tentu kenal Namjoon Kim, kan?"

Seokjin terkesiap, "Kakakmu adalah Namjoon Kim yang itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, itu dia."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Apakah dia.. sudah memiliki seseorang di hidupnya?"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada kakakku?"

Seokjin tergagap, "A-aku hanya.."

Jungkook tertawa manis, "Hei, santai saja. Kakakku belum menikah atau punya pacar, kok. Dia pria lajang." Jungkook memperhatikan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah. "Hmm, dan kurasa kau sesuai seleranya."

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu.

"Aku bisa membantumu dekat dengan kakakku. Tapi ketahuilah dia bukanlah orang yang mudah. Kau harus mengeluarkan semua pesonamu untuk menarik perhatiannya."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Kurasa dia tidak akan tertarik padaku."

Jungkook tertawa keras. "Jangan pesimis. Dicoba dulu saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, percayalah padaku.

 **End**


End file.
